


Small Gifts for Smaller Incidents

by glass_knife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Being Awesome, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_knife/pseuds/glass_knife
Summary: Hank finds out Connor can feel cold, some antics ensue and Hank buys Connor a gift.





	Small Gifts for Smaller Incidents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a bigger fanfic right now called A Breath Of Useless Air, but I had a tough day so I wanted to write a quick fic to make myself feel better.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Warm feet, cold touch, in love, too much.

 

Connor is an android. A being made for the delicate purpose of aiding humans with their daily neceseties without bothering them with his own. A nurse that heals without help, a cop that shoots without question, a lover who loves for no reason. He shouldn’t need food or water, warmth or shelter yet at the very same time he does. He can’t live without his tiny kitchen or his giant Saint Bernard. Each day is sweeter than the last but he still wishes for warmth he doesn’t receive. His body still begs for touch it shouldn’t long for. For love, he wasn’t designed to get.

 

Hank kisses his neck.

 

He sucks on a glowy blue vein and murmurs sweet nothings into the synthetic skin, the warmth of it all keeping Connor alive. It’s a cool winter morning in their petite kitchen, a whiny breeze filters in from the hole in their window, and glass lies in at the bottom of their trash can. Hank is standing behind Connor, nuzzling into his hairline oh so gently, as both their feet freeze on their old linoleum floor. The Lieutenant's calloused hands are wrapped around the droid’s waist keeping him happy and secure.

 

“Whatcha doin’ there sunshine?” the older man grumbles into his brunette companion’s locks making goosebumps appear all over Connor’s neck.

 

“Making you breakfast,” the android responds teasingly as he turns to face the Lieutenant “but now it seems I’ve got better things to do,” he says the love-laced words with a stupid grin painted over his face.

 

Connor leans forward and leaves a quick peck on Hank’s lips. The warm sun makes the grey hair covering the man’s face glow beautiful tones of amber and the sight of him makes Connor crave more. He tries to lean in again but Hank’s already taken initiative. His icy blue eyes flutter closed and they kiss for a few minutes, sweet and slow, as the smell of warm breakfast wafts around them. Hank pulls away and they both shiver.

 

“I’m freezing,” he says as he pulls Connor closer to cuddle into his old fleece hoodie.

 

“Yeah me too,” Connor says putting his head on top of Hank’s. He feels comfort bloom within him at the gesture but the Lieutenant quickly shakes him off in favor of looking directly at his face. Connor doesn’t mind until he notices that the man in front of him looks absolutely shocked.

 

“Wait **_what!_ ** ” he says with panic in his eyes.

 

“Is that weird?” Connor responds with a lilt of concern in his voice. Hank’s eyes turn to dinner plates and the android can see him backpedal.

 

“No of course not, I-I just mean… you keep wearing that damn blazer in 40° weather” he sighs “I’m just worried is all.”

 

Connor looks at Hank with a cocky grin.

 

“Well I wear that “damn” blazer just for you, after all, you said it looked good and I thought you’d enjoy the view.” He prefixes his point with a wink which turns Hank tomato red. The man coughs quite loudly but continues his questions, ever vigilant.

 

“Well it is quite a sight,” he smiles “but I don’t want you to be cold” a pause, Connor can basically see the gears move around in Hank’s head “are you cold right now?”

 

The android simply nods.

 

A brief flash of concern rushes through Hank’s face before he re-routs, deciding to take a different approach.

 

“Oh dear god, Con’ for how long have you been like this?” worry laces every word that falls from Hank’s mouth like deadly poison and Connor really doesn’t like knowing that he’s the one causing his lover this much distress.

 

“Since I deviated” the sentence comes out in a quant whisper, but Connor is well aware that the man in front of him catches every word.

 

Hank jaw drops to the floor and his eyebrows get stuck in his hairline.

 

“ **_CONNOR!_ ** ” he all but yells the younger man’s name as panic rushes through his system. _This isn’t going to be good._

 

“Hank please I can-” he’s cut off all too quickly.

 

“No, you shush we have to get you some warm clothes-” he has to resist.

 

“But Hank-” the older man’s voice booms, covering his own.

 

“No buts you idiot-” he doesn’t want to inconvenience.

 

“But Hank please-” Hank looks angry...

 

“ **NO!** ” Uh-oh.

 

The room falls dead silent as Hank grabs Connor’s wrist and drags him to their secluded bedroom. He rushes to their closet and angrily scoops handfuls of old clothing which he then throws onto their bed.

 

“Hank-” Connor can barely get the word out as the older man rushes towards and kisses him so rough Connor can’t help but melt into his touch. The blood rushes to his cheeks but it’s all over before it can even begin.

 

“How about you shut up for now and stop arguing, alright?” He pecks the android’s cheek to make a point. Connor is well aware that he’s probably completely blue. Damn thirium.

 

By the end of the hour, Hank’s put about 4 layers of shirts and pants over Connor’s statue-still body. The android tried to resist at minute one, but each hungry kiss he received made him less and less determined to fight this fate. _Maybe this isn’t so bad_. He stares at Hank with a perpetual pout on his face.

 

“Hank, you do know this is overkill right?” he looks down at his gloved hands.

 

“Seems alright to me” the Lieutenant responds with a confident grin, which Connor wants to wipe off his face.

 

“At least kiss me as a reward for this torture you’ve bestowed upon me” Connor closes his eyes Hank doesn’t move an inch and Connor can’t help but be disappointed. But then he hears it.

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

They both hear the sound at about the same time, but Connor notes the smoke first. A small, grey, plume has appeared under their bedroom door and the memory of eggs floods the young android’s circuits. He basically rips out of his clothing as he dashes towards their kitchen.

 

There’s a dainty flame dancing around the cast-iron pan that used to hold Hank’s breakfast and the fire alarm above their heads is going mad. Hank is right on Connor’s heels with a fire extinguisher that ends up being forgotten in the scramble to turn off the alarm. They both know that soon enough the fire department will show up so Connor climbs their counter in desperation. He looks down at Hank and without a second thought, punches their alarm out of commision.

 

Hank just about dies of laughter by the time the firefighters arrive. They don’t seem as pleased as the Lieutenant though. The small chunk of plastic that used to be their alarm sits at the edge of the kitchen, meters away from its original location. At first, the fire department gets a little fussy but after a few minutes of scolding they listen to Hank’s dramatic retelling and enjoy a hardy laugh at Connor’s expense. Hank is still in hysterics by the time they leave, and after two hours their kitchen is clean once more.

 

“Come on Con’ it was funny!” Hank’s been trying to get Connor to talk to him for the past hour and a half but the android doesn’t even want to look at him.

 

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight” The coldness in Connor’s voice startles the older man (somewhat) but It’s the first words he’s said in hours so Hank’s glad to hear him speak in whatever context he can get. He still tries to fight the decision though.

 

“Come on Connor that’s not-”

 

“No Hank, I’m getting to the precinct alone too”

 

“Connor look, please-”  
  
“And you’re making your own breakfast.”

 

Hank knows that he’s only digging his own grave so he decides to stop. It’s only 2 pm but he walks over to their couch and drops onto it with a loud _thunk_. He knows he has to fix this but he has no clue about how to do so, so he simply decides to settle in on their rickety loveseat and waste away his Sunday watching terrible TV. It ends up being one of the worst Sundays of his life.

 

\---

 

Sleeping alone was complete hell.

 

Connor doesn’t feel cold as much as a human, and he’s never felt like he was freezing before, but that night alone really gave him some unwelcome perspective. The whole time he rolled around, twisting and turning from side to side as pins and needles danced along his skin. He tried to get comfy with his new situation but none of it felt anywhere near as good as being spooned. Specifically by Hank.

 

So by the time Connor got to the precinct (yes, he walked) he knew that any level of apology would turn everything around.

 

Connor didn’t expect Hank to be standing there, waiting for him, with a giant bouquet of flowers and a thin black box.

 

As much as the two of them tried to stay professional, sometimes things just slipped through the cracks, things like Gavin Reed walking in on them mid-makeout in the evidence closet while holding a camera.

 

_Ah, memories._

 

But none of it mattered right now, so Connor tried his best to focus as Hank slowly walked towards him while handing him the enormous bushel of forget-me-nots.

 

“Hank- I-” A warm calloused hand was put over his mouth.

 

“Shush you dummy, you deserve it.”

The flowers were placed gently into his grasp and a smile bloomed atop his features. This didn’t feel right.

 

“Hank- no I can’t-” He got cut off again.

 

“Yeah sure you can, now put these down wherever cause I’ve got more”

 

The pleasant sting of happy tears hit the corner of his eyes but he didn’t let the feeling overtake him.

 

“Hank oh my god, please, come on,” he put the flowers down on his desk, they nearly knocked over his terminal but he managed to save it in time “what else?”

 

“Well now that I know that you have a tendency to get cold I may or may not have purchased something to help.” Hank places the small box he’s been holding with an iron grip onto Connor’s desk and slides it towards him. It looks expensive.

 

“Hank, no!” The man sighs “are you sure?” at that Hank simply nods and Connor peals open the lid.

 

Two colorful socks meet his gaze and he stares at them in disbelief. They’re covered in pineapples that may be a variation of every single neon color, each one so bright that he thinks they might glow in the dark. He tries to hold in a laugh but it’s too much to bear, so he doubles over and gropes his stomach as he cackles.

 

“Hank- oh my god” tears roll down his face and he can see the Lieutenant start cracking up too.

 

“Oh come on Connor” a few sputtered laughs “it’s not-” more giggles “it’s not supposed to be funny”

 

Connor wants to argue but at this point, he’s sure he can’t form words, so he wheezes instead. That’s all it takes for Hank to join him on the floor of the bullpen, filling the whole precinct with jittery giggles. At one point Fowler comes out and gives them a warning, but none if it seems to matter as the two of them gasp for air to continue their hysterics.

 

Soon enough both their abdomens hurt so much they can’t laugh anymore. Looking at each other almost starts them up again but Hank stops the new wave of laughter with a hand over his mouth.

 

“We’re even now alright you prick,” Hank says with a wide grin, no bite behind his insult.

 

“Alright Hank,” Connor responds with a smile.

 

Soon enough he’s sitting on his desk and peeling off his CyberLife branded brown shoes to reveal a pair of bare feet which he quickly wraps in his newly bought neon socks. He adores each color more than he can ever say, so he breaks a cardinal rule and leans over to give Hank a peck.

 

He can hear Reed groan from his seat.

 

He kisses Hank again just to piss him off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm sure I'm going to regret posting this soon enough (I haven't even re-read this thing so I can only imagine how much trash I probably left in). Still, I hope you enjoyed this mess and if you liked this fic maybe check out my other (ongoing) fic A Breath Of Useless Air?
> 
> Even if you don't I really hoped you liked the short read.  
> -Veriko


End file.
